


Keep Me in Your Heart

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, M/M, i'm also going to be emo about chrobin until i die, it's 2018 and i'm still emo over robin's sacrifice to save ylisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: “I know. I just… wish there was another way,” he drew Robin in closer with his other arm, “...one where I wouldn’t have to lose you.”





	Keep Me in Your Heart

As much as Chrom chased sleep, it continued to skirt around corners, avoiding him at every turn. Admittedly, he hadn’t been resting well as he should during this war, and it was beginning to crawl to a close. They were days away from fighting Grima, and Chrom couldn’t foresee the final outcome. Maybe it wasn't that he couldn’t; it was probably more like he didn’t want to. After all, one possibility, one that he kept seeing and was almost inevitable, would take Robin away from him.

He realized how selfish that sounded, but he’d lost enough in this war. Ylisstol and her people suffered enough casualties, families torn asunder due to war’s greed. Emmeryn’s sacrifice weighed on his mind constantly. He just wanted to stop Grima, and take Robin home with him. To be the first kings of Ylisstol, and to lead it to prosperity. For their names to be etched in legend, sung about for years to come, for their lives to be nothing short of joy. 

_Think of your country,_ his mind told him. _You know killing Grima would save the world, and secure a safe future for all._ Yet it’d require Robin’s life to be weighed in the hands of the Gods. Naga’s words floated in his mind, that if Robin’s ties to this world were strong enough, a chance of survival existed. It’s only a chance, he reminded himself. Not a guarantee. 

_And would your heart recover?_

_Would you rule Ylisse with a heavy heart as it faced a bright future?_

_Would you choose Robin over the prospect of a generation, years to come, to burn under Grima as they are now?_

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to hold back a distressed noise. His heart and mind warred, telling him what was right, what was wrong, what he should and shouldn’t do. 

Did he regret falling in love with Robin? No, that wasn’t it. Even if he had fallen for another, Robin’s death would pain him terribly. Curse his heart, Chrom thought, as he shifted to look at Robin’s sleeping form next to him. Curse him for feeling something when he took Robin’s hand in his, pulling him into the Shepherds. Curse him for every beat his heart skipped, every flush of his cheeks, every soft feeling his body felt when Robin smiled.

Robin loved him back. He knew that, and so he knew Robin’s heart weighed heavily as his. Yet Robin seemed to hold more inner strength then Chrom would ever know. That Robin was able to look back on him, on everyone - this world he made so many happy memories in - and find the courage to say goodbye.

He envied that strength, he really did. The selfish part of Chrom’s mind just told him to beg Robin to stay. It wasn’t fair to ask him of it, but gods, he didn’t want to let go. 

He reached out to brush some hair from Robin’s face, sighing softly into the darkness. As much as he wanted Robin to rest, Chrom didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.

A sleepy, soft groan greeted him as Robin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He leaned into Chrom’s touch, yawning, murmuring something about how it’s still dark - how sunlight hasn’t peeked through their tent yet.

“I’m sorry to wake you, my love.” Chrom could hear the strain in his voice, “I just need to talk to you.”

Once the fog of sleep dispelled itself from Robin’s mind, it was easy to tell Chrom was anything but alright. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t know where to start, and he felt a pang of guilt run through him. “I… I’m sorry, Robin. I know you already made up your mind on the matter, but… do you really think Naga can bring you back?”

Admittedly, Robin was having doubts of his own. He believed in her power, and in her words, but he truly did wonder if he’d find himself back in Ylisse after the war was over. Even if he took weeks, months - even a year to return, it’d comfort him to return to a world where Grima didn’t exist. Where Grima’s heart wasn’t tied with his, and where he didn’t doubt his own existence. As much as Robin wanted to live, he couldn’t let himself plague this world. It wasn’t fair.

“Even if she can’t, this is something I still have to do, isn’t it?” Robin reached up to take Chrom’s hand in his. “I think she can, and she will… we just need to believe in her.”

“I know. I just… wish there was another way,” he drew Robin in closer with his other arm, “...one where I wouldn’t have to lose you.” 

“Chrom…” Their foreheads were touching, and Robin could sense the sadness in his voice. “I don’t want to go, but… I can’t let this world suffer because of me.”

Chrom’s knocked silent by Robin’s words. It was never Robin’s fault he was Grima. It was Validar’s. Had he known Robin was blaming himself…

“As much as I don’t want to believe it, I was only born to be a vessel for Grima. It’s only a miracle I’m here with you and the others right now. If my purpose was to destroy this world, the least I can do is try and save it instead.” _It’s a sad thought,_ Robin mused, _to accept one’s death like this._ He really didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t leave Ylisse to such a fate. 

“You’re so much more than that, Robin. You can’t say that about yourself.” Chrom wanted to hide the pained expression on his face, but he couldn't. Not now, not when Robin was saying this about himself. “Do you really think that’s all you are? Just a vessel for the Fell Dragon?”

“I don’t anymore, but… that’s not my point, Chrom. We discussed this, didn’t we? We just need to believe in Naga. And we can spend the rest of our lives together.” His voice didn’t waver, yet doubt saddled his core. He was terrified, but he didn’t want to break Chrom’s heart. 

“I know. I’m just scared of losing you, Robin.” He couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Chrom, please -- please don’t make this harder than it already is. I’m going to come back. I promise,” he gave Chrom’s hand a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want to lose you either.”

Waylaid by heartache, Chrom just laced his fingers with Robin’s, and let out a shuddering sigh.

“Naga told us that if my ties are strong enough to this world, I’ll come back, right? And you know how much I love Ylisse. How much I love the Shepherds, how much I love this world… how much I love you,” he leaned close to place a gentle kiss on Chrom’s lips, “and nothing in this entire world is stronger than that.” 

An overwhelming urge to cry hit Chrom, and he attempted to focus on the warmth of Robin’s kiss, trying not to break in front of him. 

“I know you’re scared. But I will do everything in my power to return to Ylisse.” It’s almost odd to be the one to comfort Chrom; he was used to Chrom holding him close, drowning him in soft kisses, telling him he’s more than Grima. That the destiny given to him didn’t control him, and he could break free of the shackles Validar tried to constrain him with.

He waited for Chrom to say something, and Robin could feel his own heart ache at the silence. Chrom was a strong leader, able to show a brave face in spite of it all, yet he was still susceptible to vulnerability. It was a side only few ever saw, and Robin was privy to the worst of it. 

“You told me you believed in our invisible ties. That our destinies and futures were intertwined, right? I think that’s strong enough to bring me back, to keep us together… and no matter how scared we are, our bonds are strong enough to overcome it. That’s what you told me when I first learned I was supposed to be Grima,” he brushed his thumb against Chrom’s hand, “I’ve never believed more strongly in anything else.” 

Upon hearing Chrom choke out his name, Robin untangled their hands, and reached over to feel warm tears on his fingers.

“...Chrom, please…” Robin’s almost thankful for the darkness. He’d only seen Chrom cry when Emmeryn sacrificed herself, and suddenly, the pieces fell together. Not only was Chrom hurting over the prospect of losing Robin; Emmeryn’s death was fresh in his mind once more. 

“I’m sorry,” is all he whispered back.

Robin felt more tears melt onto his fingers as he brushed some of Chrom’s hair back, attempting to kiss them away. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to be scared. ...I’m scared too, Chrom.”

“You seemed so strong, Robin. You were so brave when you made your decision, and I admired your strength in the face of my own selfishness. How even though I know what you’re doing is right, I… I just wanted you to stay by my side.” Another wave of tears passed, and he hated that he crumpled in front of Robin in such a way. 

“I learned that from you, Chrom… how you were able to lead us, even after Emmeryn died. How you took everyone’s faith and used that to stay strong. You inspired me,” Robin continued to kiss away the tears, trailing down his face until he reached Chrom’s lips once more, “I know how strong you can be.”

Chrom nuzzled against Robin’s forehead, sinking into his words. He’d come home, no matter how long it took. Chrom would wait years and years if meant he’d be able to scoop Robin back into his arms, holding him tight, knowing he’d never have to let go. “I-I can only be this strong because of you. But I know I need faith.” He fell silent for a bit longer, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, more than anything else. Even if I’ll be gone for a while, I’ll think of you, of Lissa, of everyone else…” Robin took Chrom’s hand in his own once more, and pressed a gentle kiss to it. He craved the gentle affection as much as Chrom did, and wanted to relish in such things before the final battle.

There’s more words Robin wanted to say, but he’s drawn into a series of slow, soft kisses. Chrom’s hands moved to gently work their way into Robin’s hair, his fingers threading through in a loving motion. One hand rested on Chrom’s shoulder, the other finding its way to his hair. He felt Chrom tug him in closer as the kisses began to last longer, and Robin wished this moment would never end.

In a perfect world, such things would never come to a close. Robin could stay tangled up in Chrom’s arms, the embrace of a lover, shrouded in warmth. No evils would come, and Ylisse would be nothing but peaceful. The price for such peace was hefty, and Robin allowed himself to shed a few tears himself, knowing only so much time was left.

It hurt, the prospect of crying himself to sleep. It hurt more that Chrom was probably subjected to the same fate, and that he’d be spending those nights alone in days to come. He felt Chrom’s hand cup his face as his thumb brushed away a stray tear.

“I love you, Robin.” Chrom whispered in between their kisses, finally managing to pull away. He knew he couldn’t keep Robin in his arms like this forever, and parting felt nearly torturous. If Chrom could stop time, for just a while, he’d kiss Robin until they were both out of breath. “I know I’ve told you countless times, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again, right?”

“You can tell me as many times as you want, and I’d never grow tired of it.” Robin managed a sad smile, resting against Chrom’s forehead once more. “I love you too, Chrom.” 

Silence casted itself over them. As minutes crept by, the only noise heard in the tent was soft crying. Robin knew his tears would do nothing to ease either of their hearts, and yet there was something comforting about Chrom’s around him in such a gentle manner. He felt his heart ache more as a sob wracked his body, and the hold around him felt tighter. 

“Gods, Robin... I didn’t want you to start crying...” Chrom rubbed soothing circles onto his back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make this harder for you.”

“It’s okay -- i-it’s not your fault,” Robin tried to steady his breath, “I just… if I cry now, I won’t have to cry in front of everyone else.”

Chrom wanted to say the other Shepherds would understand, that they wouldn’t berate Robin for his tears. He also knew that Robin wouldn’t want to cry in front of the others. With a smile would be how Robin wanted to go, thanking the Shepherds for accepting him and for giving him a second chance to live. It was best to let Robin weep into his shoulder as Chrom whispered loving words into his ear, continuing the motion of rubbing his back. 

“Hey,” Chrom kept his voice gentle, “when you get back, let me take you all over Ylisse. There’s so many places you haven’t gotten to see. I know we’ll have to work to do, helping restore the land, but… it’d just be the two of us, getting to see all that we saved. How does that sound?”

The only response he’s granted was a sniffle, and Robin nodded while burying himself further into Chrom’s neck. 

“Promise me on that, Robin. That you’ll come back,” he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Robin’s head, “and we’ll be able to take that trip.”

Another sniffle, “I...I promise. I’ll come back to you, Chrom.”

“And I’ll wait for you. You have my word.” Chrom gave him the tightest hug he could muster. “Let’s try and go back to bed, okay? We have a long day ahead of us.”

Chrom felt Robin’s breathing slowly return to normal as sleep graced him, and the notion was finally finding its way to him.

He let his eyes slip shut, the last thoughts on his mind bidding a fervent, desperate prayer to Naga.


End file.
